


Please Leave A Message

by concretewasps (defenestratedplane)



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Canon, possibly, sooo short wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenestratedplane/pseuds/concretewasps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he calls Jay's phone, he can pretend he's still there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Leave A Message

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Tim x Jay “I just really need to have you here right now.”"

“...I can’t answer right now, so leave a message and I’ll try to get back to you soon.”

-BEEP-

“...hey, Jay. It’s me again. I thought... I don’t know, maybe you’d want to know what was going on since my last message.

I’ve been driving for a while. I don’t really know where I’m going honestly. Just. Away from that whole town. From Rosswood. You know?

I’m staying in a shitty motel tonight just so I don’t have to sleep in the car. Brings back memories, doesn’t it?

...

This is stupid. I don’t know why I keep doing it.

It’s not like you’re ever going to answer.

I just... fuck.

I just really need to have you here right now.

I wish I’d realized that before you were gone. Guess it’s too late now.

Can’t even really tell you that... that... Jay, I--”

“You have reached the maximum length allowed for a voice message. If you wish you can rerecord or review your message, or discard it.”

...

-click-


End file.
